


Finals

by LanceTheFuckerTucker



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M, alluding to some smut, college bucky au, telepathic bucky au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9858551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanceTheFuckerTucker/pseuds/LanceTheFuckerTucker
Summary: You and Bucky devise a plan to use your powers of telepathy to cheat the system for a better grade, but it goes awry in your history final when you both become distracted.





	

“ _To what extent were the actions of Bismarck the greatest factor in German unification in 1871?”_ the question paper read. 

The truth was that finals sucked. No matter how hard you tried, you could never concentrate on studying and neither could Bucky. So you both came up with a plan to mess with the system and, hopefully, get better grades. You would split the studying. Then use your powers to your advantage when it came to the actual test, sharing the answers between you both. 

You looked up from your desk, straight ahead at the clock. You had an hour and a half to answer the question. “ _You got anything, Bucky?”_ you silently asked him. 

He was sitting right next to you, you could hear his heavy handed scratching as he wrote down his plan. He paused. “ _Just talk about the Zollverein and industry. It’s what I’m doing._ ”

The light in your head switched on at hearing that one word. You ducked back down to scribble out your plan. “ _Thanks, Bucky.”_

“ _Anytime. That skirt looks great on you, by the way. You’ve got great legs.”_

You looked over at him out of the corner of your eye. Through the loose strands of dark hair, you could see he was smirking. 

“ _You’d look even better bent over one of these desks when this is over… And I know you’re not wearing anything under there,”_ he continued.

You turned scarlet. Two could play at that game.

Another one of your talents was your ability to warp peoples’ minds into believing you were touching them. Of course, Bucky didn’t know about this, yet. You went straight for his thighs as you concentrated on your test.

You heard Bucky shift upright in his seat. “ _What the hell? Is that you?_ ”

You shrugged and went for his zipper. His hands quickly snapped in front of his crotch. He was just as red faced as you were.

“ _You’re no fun, Bucky,”_ you laughed, “ _I’ll definitely see you later though. Maybe you could spank me for being such a bad girl?"_


End file.
